Scraping sleeves for keeping the air nozzles clean in a chemical recovery boiler have been used in the past. However, there have been two types of problems associated with the previous arrangements. One, it has been difficult to prevent the sleeves from becoming jammed during operation. And secondly, there has been no suitable damper arrangement for controlling air flow to the plurality of nozzles so that the flow through each nozzle is the same.